


Six Times Makino Tskushi Was Annoyingly Late, and One Time She Wasn't

by likeafox



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, no seriously you will probably suffocate on the fluff, previously posted on livejournal, well really 6+1 things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafox/pseuds/likeafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The levels of ridiculousness in this are pretty alarming. It started out as a "random moments in life!" thing and somehow turned into excessive fluff and ~drama~ Can't say I didn't warn you.</p><p>Originally posted on livejournal, here: <br/>http://tofuidol.livejournal.com/4203.html</p><p>Written pre-Hana Yori Dango Final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Makino Tskushi Was Annoyingly Late, and One Time She Wasn't

**1.**

"You're late!" Tsukasa yells, standing up from a tiny table spread with tiny desserts on tiny delicate china. 

"I had class! You hung up before I could tell you I don’t get out until three!”

“Che, whatever,” Tsukasa says, then roughly pulls out the chair next to him. “Sit down.”

“What is all this?” Tsukushi looks at the table, set with at least seven desserts, with a mix of confusion and hunger. The man across the table gestures for her to try, and she doesn’t need a second invitation. 

“These are freaking delicious,” she mutters around some sort of cream puff that was probably too big for one bite, though she is giving it the old college try. 

“So, which one would madam like served at the wedding.”

“Wedding?” Tsukushi asks around a mouth full of cream, gesturing to herself. “My… wedding? But I’m not getting married….”

She’s cut off when Tsukasa gets up angrily and storms out of the room, knocking his chair over in the process. A moment too late, she swallows the lump of dessert and realizes, just as she hears the door slam behind him, why Tsukasa would be so riled up. 

\---

It takes a good hour to convince him to let her into his room, another twenty minutes of shouting before she tackles him onto his bed, sits on his chest, and actually gets him to listen. 

“I meant we’re not getting married _right now_. You threw a tantrum before I could clarify, you big baby.” 

“What do you mean, not now,” Tsukasa grows from under the pillow she’s holding over his face. 

“I’m only twenty!” She says, pulling the pillow away as he starts to calm down. “I’m still in school! You leave for New York in week, where you’ll be for five months!”

“Oh,” he says.

“Why in the world did you feel the need to start planning our wedding now?”

Instead of answering, he wraps his arms around her, flipping them over until he’s looking down. Tsukushi’s squeak of surprise is cut off when he kisses her, pausing to mutter something against her mouth. 

“You what?” she asks, pushing him back to give herself some room to breath. 

“I’m just worried we’ll mess it all up again. If it’s not permanent, I mean.”

She pulls him down for another kiss, which she laughs into softly. 

“We’ll get married all right. We’ll make it happen. Just… not right this instant.”

“You promise?” he asks, staring down at her. “You really, really promise? No taking it back, all right. I’ll kill you if you do.”

“Yes, all right!” Tsukushi sighs. “Would it make you feel better if we pinky swore?

“…maybe.”

 

**2.**

Of all the times for her alarm clock to give out, Tsukushi thinks as she slumps dejectedly into the squeaky airport seat. She had been so _excited_ about visiting Tsukasa too, maybe this time coming away with slightly less… upsetting memories of New York. 

“Well, it looks like I owe you some money, Soujiroh.” 

Tsukasa looks up to see three familiar figures walking towards her. 

“I figured this would happen,” Soujiroh says, grinning. 

“And Tsukasa will be so annoying if you don’t make it there,” Akira pipes up from next to him.

“My private jet leaves in fifteen minutes from terminal B,” Hanazawa Rui says with a smile.

“Uh… Thanks, guys.” Tsukushi says with a grin before running off in the right direction. 

 

**3.**

Tsukushi is getting really tired of always running to important events. She could swear the universe conspires to keep her from anything involving dancing and pretty dresses and Tsukasa. Not that she minds missing the first too terribly much, but Tsukasa is always so _petulant_ when she shows up late and messy and out of breath. He'll probably be even more annoyed when she's tardy to her own wedding. 

At least this time she won’t be in a school uniform. She's running down the streets of Tokyo in entirely normal clothes, her dress is safely at the wedding hall, and her shoes are tucked in her bag. They're the reason she's late in the first place, though how the delivery managed to get her house and a _temple in Osaka_ mixed up she'll never understand. The monks had been very confused but very courteous when she showed up earlier in the day. 

Tsukushi reaches down and pats the box reassuringly. Well, she would have. Had there been something there. 

"Um," she says, and looks down to where nothing is currently taking up space in the satchel slung over her shoulder. "Oh bother," she mutters as she looks up at the wedding hall she has just arrived at, remembering the odd tug at her bag she had felt at the start of her train ride, two hours ago. 

"Where are your shoes?" Tsukasa growls as soon as she stops next to him at the end of the aisle. 

"You're the one who said you liked short wedding dresses!" she hisses back, petulantly.

"They look good on you, stupid" he says back, angrily. The official coughs pointedly, and they both snap to attention with a humph. 

"It does look good on you," Tsukasa mutters under his breath halfway through the ceremony. "You, uh, look really great. Even without shoes."

Tsukushi chances a look over at him, before muttering back "I love you too, idiot."

Unfortunately, Tsukasa _is_ wearing shoes (with impressive heals, none-the-less, which he feels give him a regal air) so he has to hoist Tsukushi up in the air if he wants to follow orders and now kiss the bride. 

 

**4.**

“If you hadn’t been late, we’d be on the plane right now,” Tsukasa says, brushing a snowflake off his sleeve with precision. 

“Oh, shut it,” Tsukushi replies and kicks absentmindedly at her suitcase. “I mean… well…” She pauses as Tsukasa looks at her expectantly. 

“I’m sorry…” “It’s not a big deal…” they say at the same time. 

“I know,” Tsukasa says, standing up resolutely. “We’ll have a pretend vacation in Hawaii. So what if weather grounded our plane. We can just buy palm trees or something.”

“Where are you going to buy palm trees?” Tsukushi says, but she’s smiling just as it starts to hail. 

 

**5.**

"Oh god..." She thinks, and shakes the stick again. If she shakes it enough it'll say it was mistaken and apologize for all the trouble, right? She was late, yes, but that doesn't always mean....

"Hey, what are you doing in there for so long?" Tsukasa yells with smug amusement from outside the door. "You trying to give birth or something?” Well, he says the last bit in English, and it actually ends up "you trying to kiss bus" but Tsukushi is well versed in Domyouji-babble these days. 

"Sooo..." she says, opening the door, looking anywhere but at Tsukasa. 

\---

"Is it not right?"

"What do you mean not right?"

"You know, deformed? Does it have three arms?" Tsukasa says, horrified, staring at Tsukushi's midsection.

"What?" she gasps. "No! It's not deformed! It's too early to tell anyway!"

"Well," Tsukasa says, horror changing to a wide-eyed anguish Tsukushi hadn't seen on him in years. "Is it... is it Rui's?"

"WHAT. NO. WHY WOULD IT BE HANAZAWA RUI'S?" Tsukushi shrieks, and throws the pregnancy test at Tsukasa.

"Ow," he says, dejectedly rubbing where it had bounced off his nose. "Well, you looked so upset, and I couldn't think of another reason why you would be."

"You're not... mad?"

"Why would I be mad, stupid," he says with a grin before picking Tsukushi up and swinging her wildly around. He doesn't stop laughing until her shrieks of annoyance turn to laughter too. 

 

**6.**

She weighs twenty-eight ounces, and is wrapped in a tiny, tiny pink blanket, behind the clear plastic where he can't even hold her. So he's stuck, slumped in this stupid plastic chair in the stupid, endless quiet, just watching and waiting. It's been twelve hours now, and he's run through the entire list of people he could punch or things he could buy to fix this, and he's still coming up short. Halfway into a second run through of all the doctors he could try kicking (so far he still doesn't see how that will solve anything, but if he keeps thinking he might figure out a way) he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

He jerks his head around to where Tsukushi is standing just behind him, looking tired and small in a fluffy blue dressing robe. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed, stupid," he says. He says it quietly, too, though it takes more self-control than he really has. 

"You're unbelievable," she hisses back, reassuringly indignant. 

"Well," he splutters, moving to stand up before he gets a better idea. "At least sit down." He pulls her towards him, maneuvering her (gently, and he has to be really deliberate about that) into his lap. "Who let you walk around, anyway. You should be asleep." 

"I wanted to see her, you idiot," Tsukushi says, tucking her head into his shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do." 

They're quiet for a bit, just the hush of monitors and oxygen machines breaking the silence. 

"She'll be okay," Tsukasa says with more bluster than he feels. "Obviously she'll be okay. She's not some common baby, after all."

Tsukushi lifts an eyebrow, but nods into his shoulder anyway. "Yes," she murmurs, "she's a tough weed too."

 

**7.**

"You're late! How can you be late to your own daughter’s birthday party?"

"Because _someone_ forgot to ask for the cake to be delivered!" Tsukushi yells back, smacking Tsukasa on the head on her way past to set the box on the table. "I had to go pick it up myself. And it's not actually her birthday."

"It's been two months since the day she was born," he smirks, "birthday, see?"

"Your logic... the mind boggles. Hello!" Tsukushi stops to smile at Rui, leaning pensively against the wall, baby carefully resting against his chest. "She fell back asleep?"

Rui smiles and smoothes down a messy fluff of black hair. "Yes, after she ate. I think she inherited your appetite, by the way." 

"And I could swear she inherited his bizarre perm," Tsukushi replies with a look at Tsukasa, currently adjusting a curl in the mirror. 

"What's bizarre?" Tsukasa says, looking up, but doesn't wait for an answer. "We've figured it out, by the way."

"Figured what out?" Tsukushi asks. 

"The godfather thing."

"Oh," Tsukushi says, and cocks her head at a still smiling Rui. "So it's you, huh. How did you win that?"

"Rui gets her," Tsukasa says with a magnanimous smile. "Akira gets the next, and Soujirouh is for the third."

"The... the... the _third_?" Tsukushi stutters, before collecting herself, eyes blazing. Rui sways gently, humming a lullaby and still smiling, as the two race down the hall to Tsukushi's shouts of "YOU CAN BE PREGNANT WITH THE NEXT ONE IF YOU WANT IT THAT MUCH."


End file.
